dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba'zz
Ba'zz is a namekian who is the one of only lawful good sons of the Leech. He self appointed himself as Dende's Bodyguard and protected him from his father getting the spell to unleash, Av'rae: the Dragon God. He is one of the founding members of the Z-Fighters and is the team's strategist. Since he is the son of the dark namekian, he can train himself to access the Red-eyed namekian transformation, which is only accessible if you are related to the dark namekian but have a pure heart Appearance Ba'zz wears a black gi like Tien with white trousers and purplish boots. Also Ba'zz wears a dark purplish blue with a sky blue obi. When not fighting seriously, Ba'zz also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Like Gokai, Ba'zz generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. The cape itself is not weighted, but there is weighted padding underneath. Personality During the Leech Saga, Ba'zz still retains elements of ruthlessness and cockiness, but once he fuses with Draco, all traces of evil and hate disappear and Ba'zz is completely reborn as a pure soul. He becomes much more compassionate to the lives of others, as shown by how he tried to get Axius to spare the man in Brussel Town. Although one trait he retains even after merging with Draco, is he prefers to be a loner and favors solitude over the presence of others. He has little to say unless it involves battle and does not seem to understand the concept of romance, referring to it as "mushy stuff". As Ba'zz carries on in life, he becomes slightly easier to stress and annoy, especially during the Axius Saga, but he normally can still retain his stoic and calm personality if required to not show fear in the face of an enemy. He would partake and enjoy various parties and social events, including Astrid's birthday and Cole's wedding. Ba'zz's kindness continued to show, displaying a gentler and nurturing side, helping in the raising of Bea, showing a very efficient job of it as he had a whole list set up on what to do for the baby. Piccolo is frequently seen meditating in quiet places and drinking thawed ice water in the north area. He is also quite observant. This was shown when Kumiko and Gokira failed to fuse properly, twice, and he was able to precisely work out what minute details went wrong when they executed the fusion dance. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Special Beam Cannon- The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. # Light Grenade- The user puts their hands together in front of them as they charge a yellow energy sphere in their hands. Then, they bring their hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage. # Hellzone Grenade- Ba'zz charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Ba'zz commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. # Evil Explosion-First, the user charges up energy in both of their fists, then fires it out as large energy wave with a limited range. The range can be amplified by charging the attack which can be charged in 3 stages. # Masenko- The user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. # Mystic Attack- This is a technique that allows the user to extend their arms to great lengths. # Mystic Flasher- Ba'zz turns around and blasts the opponent with a massive yellow energy wave, inflicting a great amount of damage. # Nova Star- First, Ba'zz charges a spiralling, fiery energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he grabs the energy sphere and charges it in a fashion similar to the Kamehameha. Finally, Ba'zz raises his hands and shouts "Nova Star!" as he fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion. # Bang Beam # Darkness Twin Star- This is an energy sphere barrage technique used by Ba'zz # Reverse Mabakusenko- A counter-attack that ends with a Ki Blast Physical And Natural Abilities Ba'zz is one of the most powerful warriors on Earth, and its perhaps the most physically versatile character in the Dragon Ball XL franchise. Being a Namekian member of the Dragon Clan, and possessing plant-like characteristics, many of Ba'zz's natural abilities are related to either magic or mind-based powers, however, his natural Namekian physiology gives him a vast array of superhumanly enhanced attributes, some uncommon to even his own people, which he has trained to the point where he can easily match some of the most powerful beings alive in combat, such as Gokai, Jincade or Kryo. * Superhuman Strength: Ba'zz's natural physiology gives him immense physical strength, allowing him to easily destroy entire mountains with random blows, lift excessive quantities of weight (casually moves and practically lives with extremely heavy clothes on), or even match a Super Saiyan's strength in combat. Ba'zz can increase his own physical strength and endurance by expanding his own muscle mass, essentially growing in size and power, however, at the cost of losing some mild mobility and speed. * Superhuman Speed: As an extremely experienced and trained Namekian warrior, Ba'zz can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him the ability to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. According to himself, his "flying technique" is vastly superior to that of which humans use, enabling him to move way faster than the Flying Nimbus. * Superhuman Durability: Despite his plant-like characteristics, Ba'zz's body is incredibly tough, easily capable of surviving all earthling-made weapons, and survive battles with extremely powerful aliens like Kobra, or Axius, a bio-android. When increasing his size, despite losing some minor speed and agility, his body becomes tougher and more durable, capable of taking enormous amounts of punishment, even while weakened and without enhancing his body with ki. * Superhuman Senses: As a Namekian, Ba'zz possesses enhanced senses of sight, taste, and particularly, hearing, which is perhaps related to his big pointy ears, being capable of listening to conversations from far away distances. His hearing however, despite having a "spying" advantage, is also one of his few, and perhaps the only, physical weaknesses he has, as highly pitching sounds can cause him great headaches and pain near instantly. * Namekian Healing Factor and Regeneration: As a Namekian, and perhaps one of his most useful natural abilities, is Ba'zz's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities, which allows him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part within moments, and has showcased the ability to regrow his entire body from just his head in less than 5 seconds. However, during his youth, this ability seemed to not only consume a violent amount of energy, but he was also incapable of doing it if he was unconscious or too tired, and it seemed to cause extreme physical pain, even more so than losing the limb itself. Over time, Ba'zz's extreme energy consumption over this ability seemed to have been reduced significantly, as he was strong enough to easily defeat Voo-Doo, a powerful wizard, with extreme ease, after regenerating his entire body. ** Body Size Manipulation: Ba'zz can control all parts of his body at any level he desires, allowing him to stretch, deform, or even increase his own physical size in any way he wants. While the process of increasing size seems to require a bit of concentration and sometimes even physical pain due to the mass change in his physiology, stretching his limbs seems to be a natural thing to him, and even performs it in combat, combining his own fighting style with his physical advantages. Further increasing his physical size to gigantic proportions causes him to transform into a Great Namek, where his maximum size has been depicted as being as large as a mountain. ** Cloning: Ba'zz can create physical clones of himself without the use of ki, literally splitting his body into entirely self-sustained beings. The process also seems to require concentration and physical pain to do, and when merging again into one being, a green liquid spits into the air. * Telekinesis: Ba'zz possesses the ability to move and levitate objects with his mind, and has showcased enough power to lift entire mountains while meditating. * Telepathy: Ba'zz is a powerful telepath, possessing the ability to establish mental-links with people he desires, enabling him to directly talk with them through his mind. He can establish a mental-link with several people at the time, even at world-wide distances or planets apart. Ba'zz is also an expert in mental training, capable of increasing his own power through meditation alone. ** Far-Seeing Arts: Being fused with Draco, Ba'zz possesses the ability to see everything that happens on Earth with his mind, giving him a sort of "omniscience" over the planet. Ba'zz has showcased the ability to see what happens in other planets as well, even going as far as to sense someone's ki from far away, a feat which requires great concentration and ki control. * Magical Materialization: Being a member of the Dragon Clan, Ba'zz possesses vastly powerful magical abilities, and is even hinted that he's capable of creating his own set of Dragon Balls, however, due to him being a warrior, and thus he is prone to die in combat, this idea seems inadequate. Nevertheless, Ba'zz can still create physical objects such as clothes and weapons out of thin air. * High-Level Intellect: Being a reincarnation of his father, possessing all of Dende's vast knowledge, and gaining his own experience through tough battles, Ba'zz possesses the wisdom and experience of 3 different lives, and is perhaps one of the universe's greatest analytical minds, and the finest strategist there is on Earth. Category:Namekian Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:A-Squad Category:Males